Inspections
by CrazyJan57
Summary: What does the Ashfordly Police station, the Aidensfield Arms and Vernon Scripps have in common? This a sequel to "Taking Stock"
1. Chapter 1

**Inspections**

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights; I just like to play with the characters.

What does the Ashfordly Police station, the Aidensfield Arms and Vernon Scripps have in common?

This a sequel to "Taking Stock" but it can be read on it's own without too much trouble.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been a long two weeks since the funeral service of PC Steve Crane. Two weeks of grieving by the community. Although Steve had not been stationed at Aidensfield for long, he had managed to make his presence felt. From the shopkeepers and farmers, to the local youth community where he had spent most of his off duty hours, taking the youths of the area on field trips, hiking trips and encouraging them to stay on at school and out of trouble. Then on top of that, the good people had to contend with the new copper, PC Rob Walker, who was a son of a known thief from the area. Change did not come easy to some and old grudges were held long after the original dispute had been forgotten.

"Here, let me do that for you," Jenny said as she saw Dennis having trouble with his tie, "You seem to be all fingers this morning." She added with a smile.

"Aye, that I am," he replied as he stood still while she fixed it, "It's probably the inspection we're having today."

She finished straightening his tie, "There, done," she said as placed her hands flat on his chest, "Surely you've got everything spick and span at the station, that there's nothing to worry about. Besides you wouldn't let it get as bad as it was when we returned from Spain. I think your little scolding worked wonders in keeping the station clean and tidy."

He cocked his head, "How did you know about that?" he asked curiously as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Oh a little bird told me," she replied with a small smile before she became serious, "Besides, it's not the first inspection you've had, so why are you anxious about this one?"

He shrugged, "I don't know," he replied, "It's just a feeling I have. I guess it's the old saying of, what can go wrong, will go wrong."

"You're just being paranoid," she chuckled as she moved her arms up around his neck, "Everything will go just fine."

"I hope so," He replied as he claimed her lips in a sweet, tender kiss before he pulled back, "As much as I like to stay here kissing you, I need to go."

She smiled as she stepped back from their embrace, "You're sure I can't tempt you to stay."

He chuckled as he pulled on his uniform jacket and buttoned it up, "You do tempt me, as well you know but it wouldn't do for me to be late today," he replied, "Otherwise my name will be mud." he added as he picked up his cap.

She grinned, "Sergeant Mud does has a nice ring to it, eh."

"Not funny," he replied as he crossed over to her and gave her another quick kiss, "Bye, Jen."

"Good luck." she called out as he left their house.

* * *

Gina pulled on her cardigan, straightened her skirt in the mirror before she picked up the small boutique of flowers from her dressing room table. She took a moment to inhale the fragrance of the blooms before she sighed and made her way out of her room and down the stairs to the taproom, "I won't be long, Oscar." she called out as walked to the kitchen and left the pub from the side door.

"Take your time." Oscar replied somewhat gruffly. It had been several months since the death of Daniel and each week Gina went to the cemetery and placed fresh flowers on her son's grave. He knew the death of her son had affected her more deeply than she was willing to admit, even to him. She had kept her grief private, unlike Bellamy whose grief had been all too public and affected his police duties, almost to the point of being suspended. The death of their son should have brought them closer together but it, in fact, had drove them apart.

A sharp knock on the front door, interrupted his thoughts, "We're closed." He called out.

The knock came again and he sighed as he made his way to the door and opened it, "We're closed." he said once more, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice but failing miserably. Everyone knew they didn't open the pub until mid morning.

"Well then, this makes the inspection all the more better, without the distractions of patrons and guests." said a well dressed, middle aged woman who was standing in the doorway.

Oscar raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Mrs Archer, we weren't expecting you until Thursday."

Mrs Archer smiled innocently, "I like to keep businesses on their toes, especially where food and beverages are served." she replied, "Now, shall we get on with the inspection Mr Blaketon, unless you have something to hide."

He scowled, "We have nothing to hide," he replied as he stepped backwards to allow the local Health Inspector inside, "Everything is in good order."

"I'll be the judge of that, Mr Blaketon, if you don't mind." she said as she strode through the door.

* * *

An old dusty, red truck rolled to a stop outside the dentist office in Whitby, "Come on Vernon," Bernie complained to his half brother, "We're here now. It's best to see about your tooth."

"NO, no. It's fine now," Vernon replied even as he tried his best to ignore the pain to the left side of his face, "David, drive on, there's a good lad."

David shook his head, "I can't, Mr Vernon, you need to see the dentist." he said as he glanced between the older men before he turned his gaze to the people walking by.

"No, I don't," Vernon said, "It's nothing really, just a slight twinge."

Bernie sighed, "It's more than a twinge," he replied, "You've been like a bear with a sore paw all week and it's driving me mad. Now get inside. The dentist is waiting for you."

"But...but I don't have any money and you know what these dentists are like. They rob you blind over nothing."

David half smiled as he turned his attention back to the conversation, "Well, we could use me Auntie's remedy for a sore tooth."

Vernon sat up straight, he would do anything rather than go to the dentist, "Oh yeah, what's that."

"Well, if we had a tooth ache, me auntie would tie a piece of string to a door handle and -"

"Ahh, no thank you, David," Vernon interrupted as he slumped back in the seat, "That's something I don't want to do."

"Well, it worked for us." David said somewhat disappointed.

Bernie shook his head, "That explains why your family doesn't have many teeth left, David. It's a wonder how you can eat at all," he commented before he turned to his brother, "Go on Vernon, the faster you get it done, the sooner we all can get back to Aidensfield."

"But -"

"NO buts. Now go or do I have to take you inside myself." he said with annoyance. He often felt that dealing with his brother, was like dealing with a child.

"Oh all right, I'm going but don't expect me to thank you for this." Vernon complained as he opened the truck door.

"Your silence will be all the thanks we need." Bernie muttered to himself.

* * *

Jenny smiled as she parked her scooter outside the surgery and noticed that Liz's car was in the driveway; it meant she was back from her week long conference in Leeds. She got off her scooter and removed her helmet before she made her way to the front door and entered the surgery, "Liz." She called out, "You're back. How was the conference?"

Liz rolled her eyes as she came to the entrance of her office, "Just what you would expect when you get a large group of doctors together."

Jenny chuckled, "Drinking, drinking and let me guess, more drinking," she replied as she placed her things on the bench, "Does that sum it up?"

"Perfectly," Liz said with a grin, "But I did attend many of the lectures over the five days, although it was a mixed bag of upcoming treatments and medicines that are about to be approved by the National Health Board for human consumption, and some rather dubious treatment for mental illness."

Jenny nodded thoughtfully, "Sometimes I wonder if we will ever get out of the dark ages, regarding mental illness. That the medical profession need to do more than it is already doing," she replied, "And I've been doing some reading up on some of the new drugs coming through but I don't think we'll see a need for them here, not with our small population."

"I agree that more needs to be done for all aspects of health," Liz replied before she paused for a moment, "So, how's it been here, while I've been away? Was I right not to get a locum in."

"Aye, it was the right thing to do," Jenny replied, "Since you had already informed our patients that you would be away, they said they would wait until you returned. Any urgent ones, went to The Royal."

"That's good, but I expect that today will be busy."

Jenny smiled, "You can count on it."

Liz chuckled, "So before the hoards of patients come in, how did your break with Dennis go?" she asked, "We never really had time to chat before I left, not with Steve Crane's funeral and everything else that's happened."

Jenny nodded, "I realised now that I went about it in the wrong way. I should't have left like that. I left you in the lurch, without any notice and how I left Dennis -"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Jen," Liz interrupted as she reached over and gently touched the younger woman's arm in comfort, "You felt you had no choice. So, have you worked it out between you the two of you?"

Jenny leant against the door frame, "Aye, we have," she replied with a smile, "It was what we needed, to get away from everything. We talked a great deal, about a lot of things. Do you know, I don't think we've ever really talked so much, I mean there was always something that interrupted us or it would end in a row."

Liz nodded, "I know how you feel, a doctor's life is just as bad."

"True," Jenny replied, "We both talked and more importantly, we both listened. I truly believe we've come to understand each other better now. More than we ever did before."

"I'm glad for you, for both of you," Liz replied with a smile.

Jenny nodded, "So am I," she paused for a moment, "Liz, I need your advice as a doctor, and I assume everything we've talked about is between us."

Liz noticed the worry on the younger woman's face, "Of course Jenny, you know me better than to give away confidences," she replied, "Would you like to tell me about it?" she added as she moved behind her desk.

Jenny moved over and sat down on the chair, "One of the things Dennis and I talked about was having children."

"I see," Liz said non-committal, "I guess from your expression, he doesn't want them."

Jenny sighed, "It's a bit more complicated than that." She replied as she quickly filled h er in on her husband's fears.

"That's awful, Jenny, just awful," Liz replied, "But I am not sure how I can help you, medically speaking that is."

Jenny let out a long breath, "What I want to know is there any medical reason for Dennis not to have children. What I mean, can this kind of abuse be passed down through from parent to child."

Liz leant forward, "Do you mean, is the abuse genetic? Like some kinds of diabetes or cancer that is passed from one generation to the next," she paused as Jenny nodded, "I don't believe so. It's more of a behavioural problem than biological one. I think it's a matter of acknowledging the abuse, which he has done. If anything, he might overcompensate in other ways, by giving too much love to any children to make up for his own terrible childhood."

Jenny frowned, "But you don't think it should stop him, stop us from having children?"

Liz sighed, "Not from a medical point of view but it would be something you need to work out together," she replied as she studied her friend, "You could always stop taking the contraceptive pill."

Jenny jerked back in anger and hurt, "I could never do that to him. I want him to have children because he wants them not because it's forced upon him when he's not ready. It could do more harm than good."

"It's all right, I was just playing devils advocate," she soothed her friend, "And I agree with you, it would be best if he comes to it himself."

Jenny sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"It's just that you want children, don't you?" Liz asked kindly.

"Oh yes, I do. I wasn't sure before but now I do. And I do believe that Dennis wants them too. It's just this fear of his, is stopping him."

Liz nodded, "Well, fear is a powerful emotion," she paused for a moment, "Is he good around children?"

Jenny shrugged, "I think so, he was good to my niece at our wedding," she replied, "What are you saying? That we should be around children more?

"I'm not suggesting anything. But it might help you both to decide if you want children or not."

Jenny sighed "I don't know, that's almost as bad as going off the pill on purpose. It would be like trapping him into making a decision."

Liz sighed as she leant back in her chair, "It was just a thought."

"I know -"

They held the door of the surgery opening, "Ah, our first patient seems to have arrived."

* * *

PC Rob Walker was becoming more annoyed with each second that passed, as he helped Watkins round up his sheep, which had strayed onto the road through a broken fence. Merton had given implicit orders the day before, that all officers were to attend Ashfordly station well before the morning shift stated at 9 am, for their inspection, or be permanently assigned to nights. He had left the station house almost an hour earlier than normal but now, because of the damn sheep, it seemed that he was going to spend the rest of his posting at Aidensfield doing night shifts. It was not something he wanted or envisioned when he was transferred a week ago.

Eventually between the two men and Watkins' sheep dog, they managed to drive all the sheep back into field.

"Thank ya, constable." Watkins said gruffly.

Rob nodded and gave a small smile, "Any time sir," he replied, "It might be best to fix that fence. We wouldn't want any further accidents to happen."

Watkins scowled at being told the obvious, "Don't worry constable, I'll get fixed." he replied as he walked away, whistling to his dog.

Rob shook his head as he glanced at his watch and he knew he was going to be late. He made his way to his bike and picked up the handset of the radio, "Delta Alpha 2 4 to control."

Seconds later, "Control receiving, over." Alf's voice crackled over the radio.

"Tell Sergeant Merton I'll be a little late. Some sheep had strayed on the Aidensfield road and I had to stop and help Mr Watkins to get them back, over."

"Ah, right, Rob. I'll tell Merton. Get in as fast as you can, over."

"I'm on my way. Delta Alpha 2 4, out." he replied as he replaced the handset before he rode off.

Dennis frowned slightly as he emerged from his office, "Was that Walker?"

Alf nodded, "Aye, Sarge," he replied, "He said he'll be a little late. It seems that some sheep had strayed out onto the road and he stopped to help."

"Oh great. Why today of all days did that have to happen," he complained, "The inspector is due in twenty minutes."

"It can't be helped, Sarge," Alf tried to sooth the anxious officer, "Rob said he is on his way in now."

Dennis sighed, "Well, he better not run into any more escaped animals." he muttered before he strode into the duty room.

"What's wrong, Sarge?" Phil asked as he watched the older man gazed intently around the room, looking for anything amiss, "You seem overly concerned about the inspection today. It's not the first one we've had."

"Aye that's true but I feel something in my bones," Dennis replied as his eagle eyes spotted something wrong, "Bellamy, fix your whistle chain." he ordered even as he continued with his intense study of the room.

Phil glanced down and the chain was indeed hanging down, "Sorry, Sarge, I don't know how that happened," he replied as he quickly readjusted his uniform jacket, "I think we're ready as we ever be for this inspection."

Dennis frowned as he stopped his search, having found nothing else out of place, "We better be." he replied as he made his way back to his office. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, either with the inspection itself or during it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vernon sat in the waiting room of the dentist, trying to ignore the squirming child sitting next to him but without much success, for when each time the child moved against him, it sent another surge of pain through his mouth.

The mother gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry," she said before she turned her attention to her wayward son, "Sit still, Peter or you won't get that ice cream."

"But mum -"

The receptionist gazed up from her desk and smiled pleasantly, "Mr Scripps, the dentist can see you now."

Vernon gave a small smile of gratitude as he rose from his chair, "Thank you kindly." He replied as he walked down the corridor, each step jarred his tooth. He knew his brother was right; he needed to get his teeth seen to. He had been putting it off for weeks now, hoping that it would simply go away but it hadn't. It had become worse as time went by.

"Ah Mr Scripps, is it?" Steven Marks said cheerfully as Vernon entered his office and closed the door behind him, "I don't recall seeing you in here before. Afraid of dentists, are we?"

Vernon scowled slightly; why was the man so cheerful, "Not at all," he replied, "I just haven't had a reason to come here."

Marks shook his head, "Good dental hygiene should be part of your normal health check-up," he replied, "Please take a seat." he gestured to his large but somewhat battered dentist chair.

"It looks like you need a new chair." Vernon commented as he settled down onto the reclining chair.

"Tell me about it," Marks replied as he pulled up a stool and placed it behind the large chair, "The previous dentist left it behind and I simply haven't had time to look around for a new one, or even a really good second hand chair."

"Oh really," Vernon said as he saw the possibilities opening up to him, "I might be able to help you there, Mister Marks. I have a number of contacts who could source a chair for you, at a reasonable cost of course."

Marks thought for a moment; it would certainly help to have someone else find a dentist chair, he mused to himself, he still had a lot of work to do, sorting through with the practice, "I would expect a certain level of standards for a chair such as this. I just wouldn't accept anything less than what I have at the moment."

Vernon nodded, "I wouldn't dream of getting an inferior dentist chair for you," he smooth talked him, "You have the comfort of your patients to think of and your good reputation to uphold. I would search high and low for the right chair."

"Hmm," Marks murmured, "Very well Mr Scripps, we have a deal, if you could get me a suitable reclining dentist chair, such as this one."

Vernon smiled, "Excellent. You won't regret it."

"I better not," Marks warned, "Now, tell me what's been troubling you."

* * *

The door of the Ashfordly Police station opened and Phil looked up expectantly at the newcomer, knowing it would be the inspector but his mouth all but dropped open when he saw who it was. He swallowed hard as he rose to his feet, "Good...morning."

The man scowled slightly, "Is Sergeant Merton in?" he asked as he glanced around, "I would like to begin the inspection of this station."

"The sergeant is in his office." Phil replied.

"Then go and get him."

Phil cleared his throat, "Of course." He replied as he gave a quick glance to Alf before he made his way down the hallway and knocked on the door.

Dennis stood at the filing cabinet in his office, searching through the files, when a knock came, "Come." He called out as he glanced at his watch. It was right on 9 am.

Phil opened then door and stepped hesitantly inside, "Sarge, the inspector is here and it's..." he stopped unsure as to how to tell the older man.

Dennis frowned, "What is it." he replied with growing unease.

"Well, its Craig, Sarge," Phil said, almost apologetic, "He's doing the inspection this time."

"Oh dear god," Dennis replied as he stared in disbelief, "Not the same Craig, who had his car stolen and found the station in a mess, on the day I came back from my honeymoon. And who was going to report us to HQ if he didn't get his car back in perfect condition."

Phil nodded, "The very same."

"That's just all we need." he muttered. He now understood his unease about the inspection, as he remembered he officious and arrogant man. He had heard, unofficially, from friends at Headquarters that the inspector had some kind of bee in his bonnet about Ashfordly Station but they wouldn't name names. He should have known it would have been Craig, "Well, we better not keep him waiting, then." he added as he slammed the filing cabinet closed and left his office, with Phil behind him.

"Mr Craig," Dennis greeted the man who could remove him from his position as station sergeant for poor police practices, "Welcome back to Ashfordly. I'm sure you will find everything in order."

Craig narrowed his eyes, "That remains to be seen, doesn't it, Sergeant," he replied, "After the complete shambles in which I found this station the last time I was here, I decided to make you and your officers my main focus. To ensure that what I saw doesn't happen again. And believe me, it will be a thorough inspection." He added.

Dennis swallowed his annoyance, "Of course sir, I understand. Shall I have one of my officers show you around?" he asked politely.

"Hmm, I prefer you to show me around, Sergeant." Craig said as he glanced around at the duty room. He frowned when he spotted only Bellamy and Ventress, "I expected all serving officers to be in attendance. And why is this man in civilian clothes."

"PC Walker was detained on police business, sir. He will be here shortly," Dennis replied, "Mr Ventress is our civilian administrator now, after his retirement. It was a decision made by Headquarters due to staff shortages and it's one I agree wholeheartedly with."

Craig frowned, "Just how many constables do you have here, Sergeant?"

"Two," Dennis replied, "PC Bellamy and PC Walker."

"Hmm," Craig murmured as he turned to face Ventress, "What are your duties here?"

"Well, I answer the phones and attend to the radio, take messages and the like." Alf replied.

"So you don't attend to any incidences or go out on patrol?" Craig persisted.

"No sir, I do not. As a retired police officer, I no longer have that authority." Alf confirmed.

The door to the station opened and PC Walker entered.

"Ah Walker, I hope everything was settled with Mr Watkins and his sheep." Dennis greeted his officer.

Rob nodded, "Yes, Sergeant. He was grateful that I stopped and helped out." he replied as he saw an older man, whom he correctly assumed was the inspector.

Craig frowned, "Sheep? What's this?"

"Mister Craig," Dennis spoke up, "Let me introduce you to my newest constable, PC Rob Walker. Walker, this is Mister Craig, one of Her Majesty's Inspector of Constabulary."

Rob nodded politely, "Good morning Sir," he greeted the inspector, even as he sensed tension in the duty room, "I was on my way to Ashfordly, when I came across several sheep straying onto the road. I stopped and helped the farmer to round them back into their yard," he explained, "I couldn't allow the sheep to stay on the road, it's a hazard and could have caused accidents, injury or even fatalities."

Craig nodded once, "Of course not, you were just doing your duty," he replied, "How long have you been posted here, Constable?"

"One week sir."

Dennis didn't like the gleam that suddenly appeared in the inspector's eyes.

"Well, Sergeant," Craig said with a small smirk tugging on his mouth, "I've changed my mind. I want PC Walker to show me around the station. It will show me just how well you train your new officers," he turned to Walker, "Come Constable, let's see how clean you keep your cells."

Rob glanced curiously at Dennis, who gave a small nod of agreement, "Certainly sir, please follow me." He replied as he opened the door which led to the cells, wondering what had caused the tension. He shook his head, no doubt Phil or Alf would tell him about it later on.

* * *

"Well Mr Blaketon, the bar itself appears to be in good order," Mrs Archer commented as she glanced the taproom, "Tell me, how often do you receive your quotas?"

"The brewery delivers each week," Oscar replied, "And the wine and spirits merchant delivers every ten days. If we need a special order, say for a party, then they will deliver within twenty-four hours."

Mrs Archer nodded, "Have you ever had any problems with your suppliers?"

"Not for years," Oscar replied, "We've dealt with the local breweries for a long time and built up a trust with them."

"Of course. It's good to see local businesses supporting each other."

Oscar nodded, "Without it, there would be no work for the people, and the villages would die a slow death."

"So true, Mr Blaketon," she replied, "Now, shall we see to the upstairs guest rooms."

"Of course, this way." Oscar replied as he led the way to the staircase.

"Do you have any guests staying at the moment?"

"We have a couple of hikers up from London, staying for a couple of days before they return to the big city."

Mrs Archer sighed, "You know, Oscar, I never saw the attraction of living in a big city," she said as they climbed the stairs to the first floor, "We have all that we need here."

Oscar smiled, "You won't get any arguments from me." he replied as he escorted her down the short hallway, "These three rooms are free for you to inspect, the others are used by the hikers and I can't allow you in there without their permission."

"I understand," Mrs Archer replied as she opened the door to the first of the guest rooms and continued with her health inspection.

* * *

Rob Walker was beginning to believe that Craig had it in for Merton, as the man demanded an extensive inspection of not only the contents of the storeroom but also of the maintenance records of their police cars and bikes and a demonstration of the radios. And more importantly, he seemed to be testing his knowledge of police procedures of having a prisoner in the cells. Craig seemed to be going out of his way to find fault with the way Merton ran the station and when he didn't, his disappointment showed through. He didn't know what the friction was between the two men, as Merton appeared to be a decent sergeant, better than some others he had served under.

"So, PC Walker," Craig interrupted his thoughts, "If you have prisoners locked in the cells, do you feed them?" he asked as he gazed intently around one of the two cells.

"It depends on the length of time, sir," Rob replied, "A prisoner may only be in the cells for an hour or so before he is released on bail."

"Hmm, but if a prisoner stays overnight, then what?" Craig persisted, "Merton doesn't leave them to starve, does he?"

Rob held back his sigh; like that would ever happen, he mused to himself, "Of course not," he replied, "We have an agreement with the nearby restaurant, which provides basic but nutritious meals."

"Indeed," Craig said as he gazed at the young officer, "And just who pays for the meals?"

"Division sir," Rob replied, "The restaurant owners send us the bill, we then check it against our records to ensure we are only being charged for the meals we ordered. The invoice is signed by Sergeant Merton and then forwarded to Division for payment."

Craig narrowed his eyes, "And what if Merton is on leave?"

"That depends on how long he is on leave. If it's only for a number of days, then it would wait until his return, otherwise the officer left in charge would authorise the invoice."

"And how often are the cells cleaned?" Craig asked as he noticed an odour of disinfectant, along with a slight mustiness that always came from a small enclosed room, with little fresh air circulating through.

"We clean then after every prisoner has left, even if they have only stayed for an hour or so," Rob replied, "We also leave the doors open when not in use."

"Hmm, right. Well, I've seen enough here. Shall we return to the duty room, constable."

Rob nodded, "Of course. This way Mr Craig."

As they re-entered the duty room, they found Bellamy leaving the station with his helmet.

"Has something happened?" Rob asked.

Alf nodded, "We've had a call of some lads throwing bricks through the windows at the old Johnson's place," he replied, "Phil's going to check it out."

Craig glanced around, "I'm glad to see quick response to the call," he said, "Is Sergeant Merton in his office?"

"Yes he is." Alf replied.

"Good. I still have some questions for him." Craig commented as he strode towards Dennis's office and knocked on the door before he entered.

Rob turned to Alf, "Is there something between Craig and Sarge?" he asked.

Alf shrugged, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, it just seems that this Craig fellow has it in for Merton for some reason." He replied as he sat on edge of the desk.

Alf sighed as he lit up another cigarette, "It's like this..." he quickly filled in the younger officer of their history with Craig.

Rob shook his head, "And because of that, Craig is taking a personal interest in this station, to ensure nothing like that happens again."

"Aye, it appears that way, doesn't it," Alf replied as he gazed at the constable, "I hope you didn't give him any reason to find fault with us."

Rob raised an eyebrow, "Of course not," he replied as he stood up, somewhat insulted, "I know where my loyalties lie."

"Alright lad, don't get all huffy," Alf tried to soothe the younger man, "I just don't want to give him the satisfaction."

Rob smiled, "Believe it or not, Alf, neither do I."

* * *

A slight breeze blew around Gina and she pulled her cardigan tight around her as she knelt beside the tiny grave, within the grounds of Ashfordly Church of England Cemetery, tears welling in her eyes as she read the engraving on the headstone for what seemed like a millionth time.

 _Daniel Oscar Ward Bellamy_

 _Born 18th June_

 _Died 20th June_

 _Gone with God._

She placed her flowers next to the small posy of flowers already resting against the headstone, instinctively knowing it was Phil who had placed them there. There was no one else who it could be. She knew she had hurt Phil with her rejection of him, telling him that they no longer had a reason to marry. She hated doing that to him, to the man who had been by her side all these years, in friendship and with their on and off romance.

She had seen the pain on his face but she couldn't take the words back even if she wanted to, for every time she saw him, she was reminded of her son, their son. Her grief was such that she didn't want any more reminders of Daniel; she had enough of them to last a lifetime. And being married to Phil, would be too much to bear. So she pushed him away, at a time when it should bring them closer together.

She wiped her tears and stood on trembling legs, "God bless you Daniel." she murmured before she took a deep breath and turned away from the grave of her baby son.

Ten minutes later, Gina entered the side door of the pub and came face to face with Mrs Archer in her kitchen, "Ah hello Mrs Archer, what are you doing here?"

The older lady turned around, "I'm doing the yearly inspection of your premises, Miss Ward." she replied.

Gina flicked a glance at Oscar who was standing nearby, "Isn't that meant to be later this week."

Mrs Archer gave a ghost of a smile, "It gives me a better view of how you operate and whether you keep the premises clean before the inspection date or if you just clean for it."

Gina smiled, "Oh I see," she replied, "You're keeping us on out toes, then."

Mrs Archer grinned, "Something like that."

Oscar cleared his throat, "Now that you're back Gina, perhaps you can show Mrs Archer around the kitchen and storerooms. I've already shown her the taproom and the upstairs guest rooms," he said, "I'll go back inside and get things ready for opening."

"Thanks Oscar," Gina replied as she watched the older man leave the kitchen before she turned her attention back to Mrs Archer, "Right, let me show you around."

* * *

Vernon Scripps sighed with a sense of relief as he left the dentist; his worst fears of having his sore tooth pulled out had disappeared. Instead he had a filling for one of his molars, as well as a general clean of his teeth. But more importantly, he had an opportunity to make some money. All he had to do now, was to find a dentist chair.

As he stepped out onto the footpath, he saw his brother and David waiting in the truck for him and he made his way over to them.

"How did it go?" Bernie asked as Vernon climbed into the truck beside him.

"Did the dentist have to pull the tooth out?" David asked as he turned the key in the ignition of the old truck before he stepped on the accelerator peddle and the vehicle lurched forward.

Vernon shook his head as he much as he dared, with the numb feeling in the left side of his face, "No, David, he didn't pull my tooth out," he replied, "I got a filling instead." he added as he gently touched the numbed area with his tongue, feeling the smooth texture of the filling.

Bernie sighed, "Well that's a relief," he commented as they drove down the road towards Aidensfield, "How much is that going to cost you?"

Vernon smiled, "If things go according to plan, it may not cost me anything." He replied somewhat vaguely.

"What do you mean, it won't cost you anything?" David asked as he shifted gears.

"Just wait and see." Vernon replied.

Bernie gazed suspiciously at his brother, "You never cease to surprise me, Vernon," he said, "Just what insane plan are you hatching now?"

"Oh it's not an insane plan, Bernie," Vernon replied, "It's a simple business transaction with the dentist. He needs a new chair but he doesn't have the time to go and find one himself. So I offered my services to get him one."

"What! Where on earth are you going to find a dentist chair? It's not exactly a highly sort after item."

"Except for dentists," David spoke up, "After all, they need the chairs."

Vernon shrugged, "I'll have you know that there are many dentists in the area, who would be looking to sell their older chairs for a bargain." he replied, "We could offer to remove the chair from their premises, which would mean less cost for the seller. In fact, I imagine they would be glad to get rid of it, without having to pay for a removalist."

Bernie snorted, "And where do you think we are going to put it?" he asked, "I won't allow you to keep it at the garage."

"Oh come on Bernie," Vernon smoothed talked, "A dentist chair doesn't take up much room. And besides, it probably won't take long to fix up any problems and then I'll sell it to Mr Marks, at a substantial profit, I might add. And then you'll have your garage back in no time. I promise you that, dear brother."

Bernie shook his head; he knew what his brother's promises were worth. But as usual, he would support Vernon in his crazy schemes; blood was thicker than water, "Oh all right but you can't keep the chair for any longer than a day," he stated firmly, "After all, I do have a business to run."

Vernon smiled, "Of course, Bernie. The chair will be gone before you know it."

Bernie sighed, "I'll believe that when I see it." he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Sorry I haven't posted this chapter before now but I had some of those nasty real life issues to take care of. I rather be writing :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Liz smiled, somewhat tiredly, as she stepped out of her office and gazed around the surgery waiting room, "Finally, no more patients."

Jenny grinned, "Well, at least for now anyway," she replied as she tidied up the magazines on the small table between the chairs, "We'll probably have another rush later this afternoon."

"Then we better make good use of this quiet time and -" Liz stopped as the door to the surgery opened and Dennis stepped inside.

"Ladies." he greeted them with a smile as he removed his cap.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked as she smiled at her husband, "How did the inspection go?"

Dennis sighed, "Enough to drive me to drink," he replied, "So, I was thinking of some illegal kidnapping of two lovely ladies for a late lunch at the pub."

Liz chuckled and shook her head, "Not for me I'm afraid Dennis but you're free to kidnap your wife."

"Oh come on Liz," Jenny urged her closest friend, "We both could use a break after this morning's rush. Besides we have no patients at the moment. We can just close the surgery for an hour or so for lunch."

"Lunch will be on me." Dennis added.

Liz smiled, "Well, how can a girl refuse such an offer," she replied as she changed her mind, "Let me grab my bag and then we can go."

Five minutes later, the trio entered the Aidensfield Arms to find the taproom busy with patrons.

"It seems everyone has the same idea of a late lunch." Dennis commented as he glanced around the crowded room, "We could go else where, if you're in a hurry."

Jenny glanced at Liz, who shrugged, "We don't mind waiting, unless you need to get back to the station."

Dennis shook his head, "I'm not in any rush to get back." he replied as he led the way over to the bar, "Hello Oscar, you've got a crowd in today." he greeted the older man.

Oscar grumbled, "Aye and we're running late," he replied as Jenny and Liz joined Dennis at the bar, "We had an inspection this morning and it's put us behind."

Jenny smiled with a quick glance at her husband, "It must be the day for inspections," she said, "Dennis had an inspection too."

"Oh, who did the Inspector of Constabulary send this time?" Oscar asked curiously.

Dennis sighed, "Craig."

Liz raised an eyebrow at hearing the name, "Not that same Craig from last time. The one you had trouble with when you and Jenny came back from your honeymoon?"

Dennis nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

Oscar chuckled, "Well, well. He seems to have taken a liking to you and the lads."

"That's something we could do without." Dennis replied.

"I can well imagine," Oscar said, remembering the self opinionated man who had taken a room with them, "You probably need a drink after that then"

Dennis gave a small smile, "Aye, a large one but since I'm still on duty, make it an orange juice, please Oscar," he said as he gazed at the ladies beside him.

Jenny smiled, "Orange juice is fine for me."

"And for me too." Liz added.

Dennis nodded "Make that three orange juices and for lunch, I'll have fish and chips..." he paused as the ladies nodded in agreement, "Make that fish and chips for three, thanks Oscar."

Oscar nodded, "Of course but it might be awhile for lunch." he warned them.

Liz smiled, "That's okay, we're in no real hurry," she replied as she saw a vacant table in the far corner, "Look, there's a table over there." She added as she and Jenny made their way over to the corner while Dennis waited for the drinks.

* * *

"I can't believe you paid forty quid for this." Bernie said as he and David heaved the battered old dentist chair, which Vernon had just purchased from a second hand dealer in Scarborough, up into the rear of their truck.

"Believe me Bernie," Vernon replied as he helped pushed the chair into place, "It's a bargain at that price. All it needs is some spit and polish and it'll be as good as new."

Bernie snorted, "It'll take more than that to make it presentable for sale." He replied as he closed the rear of the truck and secured it.

"Well, I like the colour of it." David piped up as he made his way to the front, opened the driver's door and climbed inside.

"Why thank you, David," Vernon replied as they climbed into the truck, "It is a lovely shade of blue, if I say so myself."

Bernie shook his head as he settled between the other two men, "I don't know how you can tell it's blue under all that dust and dirt."

Vernon chuckled as David started the ignition, "There's a blue tinge to the dust," he replied, "And besides, you know that they say about the colour blue?"

David frowned as he drove down the street, "What do they say about blue, Mister Vernon?"

"Blue is a calming colour and a dentist certainly needs a calming atmosphere for his patients," Vernon said as he settled back into the seat, "It's very stressful, visiting the dentist and seeing all those instruments around. Very stressful indeed."

David nodded, "That's why I don't like going to the dentist or doctors for that matter. They have all those horrible things. All sharp and nasty looking." he added with a tiny shiver of horror, "Where to now, Mister Vernon?"

"Back to the garage, my good man," Vernon replied, "We can fix the chair there."

Bernie sighed to himself, he knew that the job of cleaning and fixing the dentist chair will fall upon himself and David. His brother would find some excuse or another, to get out of doing his share of the work. Just as he always does.

* * *

"So Dennis, how long will it be before you find out about the results of your inspection?" Liz asked as she sipped her orange juice.

Dennis shrugged, "Could be days or weeks," he replied, "Depending on how good or bad Craig's report is. I'm even hopeful that we might get another officer. He was surprised to hear that I only have two constables to patrol our patch."

"It would be great to have another constable to share the work load." Jenny commented with a knowing look with her husband.

Dennis nodded, "Agreed." He replied as he recalled just how much time he, himself, had put into his job, at the risk of his marriage.

Jenny grinned and shook her head, "But I still can't believe it was the same man from last time," she commented, "Was that why you were feeling a little anxious this morning? Did you know it was going to be him?"

"Not as such," he replied, "I did hear some talk that the inspector was going to be looking us over with a fine tooth comb. I should have known it might have been Craig, after that last time but I never gave it any thought that it might be -" he stopped as he heard raised voices.

In fact, everyone in the pub heard it and turned their attention to a table near the entrance, where two middle aged men were arguing.

"What did you say, Thomson?"

Thomson sneered, "You heard me, Houghton," he replied, "I said you're a thief, a crook who should be locked up and the key thrown away."

Dennis narrowed his eyes at the increasing anger, not liking the way it was going.

"You would sell your own mother to make a profit." Thomson added.

Houghton growled low and lunged at the sneering man, "You'll pay for that." he replied as he swung his fist towards Thomson's face who ducked out of the way, which caused Houghton to stagger somewhat.

"That's enough of that," Oscar's voice boomed out, "Any fighting will have you both barred from my pub."

Much to the horror of the crowd, the two men ignored Oscar's warning and began jostling each other.

Dennis stood up and strode over to the scuffling men, "That's enough," he ordered as he stepped between them, "Calm down both of you, or I'll arrest you for brawling and disturbing the peace."

Houghton jabbed Thomson on the arm, "He started it."

Thomson snorted, "Because you're dishonest," he replied, "Even your wife knows it, which is why she came to me. At least she knows a good man when she sees one." he taunted the other man.

The blow, when it came, came hard and fast. Houghton's fist broke Thomson's nose in a shower of blood and he was about to follow up with a second punch when he felt his arm blocked.

"Right. You're under arrest." Dennis fumed as he twisted Houghton's arm up behind his back and held him tight, while he reached under his jacket for his handcuffs.

Jenny watched the fight and the arrest with a mixture of concern and pride. Concerned that Dennis could be injured himself. It was one of the most worrying aspect of being married to a copper; the danger they face on a daily basis. But she also felt pride of seeing her husband performing his duties.

"Well, there goes our quiet lunch." she muttered to herself as she watched Liz attending to Thomson, while Oscar phone Ashfordly station for backup.

* * *

"You're doing a great job, David," Vernon commented as he watched the younger man clean the newly acquired dentist chair, "You'll get it done in no time."

David wrinkled his nose, "Ill get it done faster if you helped." he grumbled.

Vernon sighed, "I told you before, my filling is still very painful. I only had it done this morning and if I do anything too strenuous, I'm afraid that it might fall out."

Bernie rolled his eyes, "Heaven help us if you ever need to do something strenuous."

Vernon decided to ignore his brother's comment as he walked around the chair, "So what do you think, Bernie, just a couple of new springs to fix the pedals."

"Oh aye, most probably," Bernie replied, as David continued wiping down the dusty chair, "Actually, it looks to be in good condition, all things considered."

Vernon smiled, "Well, I just wouldn't buy any old chair for Mister Marks. He's a good man, is my dentist." he added.

Bernie shook his head, " _Your_ dentist. You've certainly changed your tune from this morning."

"Yes I have, haven't I?" Vernon replied as he finished his visual inspection of the chair, "Perhaps you should visit him too."

"What for? My teeth are fine."

"They are fine now, but what of the future. Your teeth may become rotten and then where will you be," Vernon said firmly, "It's better to be safe than sorry."

Bernie shook his head as he made his way further inside the garage where he kept a variety of spare parts. He was sure he had some old springs that could be used, "When my teeth go bad, then I will go, not before."

Vernon knew his brother's stubbornness and when he set his mind to something, he couldn't be budged from it, "Well be it on your own head, Bernie." he said.

David chuckled as he paused in his cleaning, "It is his own head, Mister Vernon," he piped up, "The teeth are in HIS head."

Vernon rolled his eyes, "Very funny David," he replied, "Have you finished yet?"

David shook his head, "I've only just started. I'm not a miracle worker, you know."

"Well, you better carry on then, for Mister Marks is most anxious to get a new chair."

Bernie returned, carrying several small springs, "Just when is he expecting his new chair?" he asked suspiciously.

Vernon shrugged, "Oh you have plenty of time, Bernie," he replied, "He's not expecting it until closing time today."

"WHAT! Five o'clock today. You can't be serious," Bernie fumed, "That's not enough time to fix it."

Vernon smiled, "I'm sure a talented man like yourself will be able to get it done in time." he replied as he gazed around, "It's not as if we are run off our feet with customers."

Bernie frowned, "That's not the point and you know it."

"Naturally I will share any profits with you," Vernon said in an effort to sooth his irate brother.

Bernie narrowed his eyes, "Fifty - fifty?"

"Seventy - thirty."

"Sixty - forty."

"Sixty-five - thirty-five. That's my final offer." Vernon said.

Bernie sighed, "Agreed."

Vernon said as he rubbed his hands together, "You won't regret it, Bernie."

Bernie snorted, "Why do I have the feeling that I'm already regretting it."

* * *

"Phew, I can't believe how busy today has been," Gina commented as she finished wiping down the bar, "I thought we'd never get through it. What with the surprise inspection this morning, then the lunch rush and finally the fight. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Oscar smiled, "I know what you mean," he replied, "Busy days are good for the business but means more work for us. Although we could have done without the fight."

"Aye, you're right about that," She replied with a tiny shiver, "Someone can get hurt or worse..." she stopped as the memory of another fight appeared in the forefront of her mind. The fight which Phil firmly believed led to the premature birth, and the subsequent death of their son.

Oscar reached out and gently placed his hand on her arm, "If you need someone to talk to," he said quietly, "I may have not lost a child through death but I know what it's like not to know my own son. Not to be a part of his life."

She gave him a sad smile as she placed her hand over his, "I wish you had more of a connection with your son."

He sighed as he removed his hand, "So do I, Gina, so do I. But it was Graham's choice and I don't really blame him. I wasn't there for him as he was growing up, so it feels to him that he never had a father anyway. Perhaps it's for the best."

"Best for who? You or your son?" Gina said carefully. She rarely saw this side of Oscar; one where he was willing to talk about his son and his failed marriage. She wasn't the only one who kept her deepest feelings locked away; the former police sergeant was a master of it.

Oscar shook his head, "Both of us," he replied, his voice gruff with his emotions, "What I'm trying to say, is that while our situations are different, I too was a parent, I too felt that love a father has for his new born baby."

Gina felt tears well in her eyes at his heartfelt words, "Thank you Oscar," she replied before she leant over and planted a soft kiss to his leathery cheek, "I may take you up on that offer." she whispered before she pulled back and left the taproom before she started crying. If Oscar can talk about Graham, then perhaps she too can open up about Daniel and how much she was hurting from his death.

Oscar watched her go, with a lump in his throat. Perhaps it was time to reach out to his son once more. Graham was now a young man of eighteen and he wondered if too much time had passed. Would his son even if want his old man back in his life. After all they were never that close because he had only been a lad of three when the divorce came through and the only time he had been able to see him, was during sport matches, away from the influence of his ex-wife.

He sighed as he poured himself a drink; perhaps it's best to leave sleeping dogs lie.

* * *

Marks watched with some concern as the battered old truck pulled outside the rear loading dock, of the building which housed his dentist surgery. If he had known before that Scripps's vehicle appeared unroadworthy, he might have had second thoughts of purchasing a new chair from the man. But since they had arrived, he felt obligated to at least have a look at it.

"You better bring it closer to the loading dock," Marks called out, "And I'll have a look at it first."

Vernon leant out of the passenger window, "Right Mister Marks," he replied before he turned back to David, "Back in real slow and careful, David. We don't want Marks to think you can't drive."

David frowned, "But I can drive." he replied a little insulted.

"Of course you can but just be careful." Vernon warned.

David glanced worriedly in the mirrors as he reversed the rusty old truck towards the loading dock and made it safely to the bay with only a slight bump.

All three men inside the truck breathed a sigh of relief.

"See, I can drive." David replied with a smile.

Bernie shook his head, "We never doubted you, David. Did we Vernon?" He asked as he nudged his brother.

Vernon smiled as he opened the door, "I knew you could do it."

David beamed with pride as he opened his door and climbed out of the truck.

"Mister Marks, would you care to inspect this fine dentist chair." Vernon said with a warm smile as he opened the rear of the truck.

Marks nodded, "I don't mind if I do." he replied as he climbed on board, "Hmm, it certainly looks good." he commented casually.

"And it works too." Vernon added.

Marks moved around the large chair, "Let me be the judge of that."

"Of course, take your time." Vernon said graciously.

After almost five minutes of thorough testing of the chair, Marks turned to Vernon, "What's your price, Mister Scripps?"

"Two hundred quid." Vernon replied instantly, causing his brother to raise an eyebrow in surprise at the high cost.

Marks snorted, "Don't insult my intelligence," he replied, "Fifty quid."

Vernon smiled pleasantly, "Now who's being insulting," he said, "One hundred and eighty."

"Really, Scripps, that's outrageous," Marks replied, "Seventy."

Vernon nodded as he took a step forward, "You sound like a man after my own heart. One hundred and fifty."

Marks shook his head as he moved towards the rear of the truck, "Ninety."

Vernon could feel the interest in the chair beginning to wane, "I'll tell you want. I'll drop to one hundred and ten," he offered, "After all I have to think about the cost of cleaning and making minor repairs."

Marks took a moment to think about it; it appeared to be a good chair and in good condition. He doubted he could find another so soon, "Mister Scripps, I'll take it off your hands for one hundred, with the assurance that if there are any problems with the chair, within six months, then you will repair it at your own costs. Have we got a deal?"

Vernon smiled, "You drive a hard bargain, Mister Marks but you have a deal," he replied as the two men shook hands, "You are getting a fine piece of equipment."

Marks smiled, "I hope so, Mister Scripps," he replied, "Now, bring the chair inside and I will pay you the money." he added as he made his way inside his office, leaving the large doors open.

Vernon turned to his brother with a beaming smile, "You see Bernie, not only did we make a profit on the chair but all's well that ends well," he turned to David, "Be a good lad, David, and bring the chair inside."

David frowned, "I can't do it all by myself," he stated, "It's too heavy to shift."

Bernie rolled his eyes as he watched his brother retreat into the office, "I'll help you."

The younger man smiled, "Gee thanks."

The two men positioned themselves and with great care, they slowly moved the chair off the rear of the truck. But despite their best intentions, they found the truck was beginning to shift under them.

Bernie frowned and stopped, causing David to halt as well, "Why did the truck just move?" he asked before he narrowed his eyes, "You did put the handbrake on, didn't you, David?"

"Of course I did," David replied indignantly, "I do know how to park it."

"Then why did the truck move."

David shrugged, "I don't know. Perhaps the...the...brake...things need fixing."

Bernie sighed, "Perhaps. Right, lets get this chair off quickly then."

David nodded as they began to move the chair once more off the truck but as fate had it, the handbrake decided at that very moment, to snap and slowly the truck began to roll forwards. The chair, which had been half on, half off the rear of the vehicle, toppled over onto the hard ground, smashing it.

David opened his mouth and stared, first at the chair and then at Bernie, "But...but...you said to move it."

Bernie shook his head, "I know what I said but you better get out and stop the truck, before it's smashed too."

As David rushed to the side of the truck, Vernon returned to the scene, carrying the money he had received from Marks in his hand, and stared open mouthed at the disaster, "What's the meaning of this?" He demanded of his brother.

Bernie just shrugged, "The brakes on the truck failed."

"I can see that but how?"

"Good question." Marks commented as he stood behind Vernon and stared down at what was his new chair. He reached over and plucked his money from Vernon's hand, "The deal is off, Scripps."

"But...but I'll get it fixed." Vernon said, desperate to keep the sale alive, "And I'll take another ten quid off the price."

Marks snorted, "No deal. You promised me a working chair, of at least the same standard as my own but this," he gestured to the ruined messed on the ground, "That is in no way up to my standards." He turned to leave but he faced the other man once more, "You still owe me for your visit and filling. I expect to be paid by the end of the week. And get that mess cleaned up."

Vernon stood and stared at the retreating back of Marks before he turned his attention to his brother, "So what am I going to do with a flaming dentist chair now?"

Bernie shrugged, "I'm sure you'll think of something, you always do." he replied as David backed the truck up and he could not resist taunting his brother, "What did you say about all's well that end's well."

Vernon scowled as he climbed into the truck, while David and Bernie picked up the remains of the chair and placed it back onto the vehicle.

* * *

The End

I've written the 1st chapter of the next story but I only post when stories are completed, so it may be awhile before I finish the rest of it. :)


End file.
